


Lord and the Monk 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-23
Updated: 2002-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Lord and the Monk 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Lord and the Monk 2

## Lord and the Monk 2

#### by Bertie
    
    
    Title: Lord and monk 2
    Author: Bertie
    Email: bermille@a...
    Category: AU set in the Middle Ages England
    Rating: NC-17
    Pairing: M/K, Sk/K
    Series: yes, hopefully a short one 
    Archive: sure
    Other website:
    http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/Lord&Monk01.txt
    Notes: Thanks to Jessabelle, Chad and Ursula for their wonderful suggestions
    and beta. Couldn't do it without you guys!
    
    
    
    Lord Mulder occupied his time with his estate and his lands while his mother
    did her best in finding a suitable wife for her son, Fox. She continued to
    stress to her son the need for him to establish an heir in order to help gain
    respect of his neighbors. He at first balked at his mother's attempts to
    persuade him, but did promise that he would do so later; he wanted to first
    establish a more presentable estate for his future bride. That seemed to
    placate his mother and she stopped asking him about looking for a suitable
    wife. 
    
    His mother did have a certain young lady in mind, someone who, though well past
    the usual age for marriage, was still a most suitable candidate to be her son's
    wife. She was Lady Dana of the Spender Estate, though only a cousin to the
    Spenders, having French heritage. The young lord did not know of his mother's
    plans, which suited his mother fine. She would invite the young lady to dine
    with them on occasion, telling him as an excuse that Lady Dana was tutoring her
    in French. His mother was certain he would fall for her, knowing her son's
    admiration for intelligent people, and the lady's beauty was well known.
    
    ____*
    
    When Lord Mulder arrived at the friary, hoping to meet Brother Alexander, he
    was thoroughly disappointed when Brother Walter told him that the young brother
    was away at another monastery. Mulder was curious as to why he would leave one
    brotherhood for another, but the elder monk assured him that Brother Alexander
    was learning skills taught only at that monastery and would be returning
    shortly. 
    
    "Where is he training, Brother Walter?" 
    
    "Most certainly, Lord Mulder. It is the friary in Middlechurch."
    
    "Such a long way? When do you expect him back?"
    
    "There is no expectation, Lord Mulder. His training takes time. When the Bishop
    feels Brother Alexander is finished with his training, he will return."
    
    Walter did not like Mulder's fascination with the young monk. He was getting
    suspicious of Mulder's intentions. He decided a distraction was in order. He
    told the young lord of his love of natural herbs and plants, which he collected
    and grew in the garden behind the friary. 
    
    "Would you like to see my garden?"
    
    Mulder resignedly decided to follow the older monk to the garden, hoping Walter
    would let slip more information about Alex as they talked. As the older man
    mentioned the various herbs and their medicinal purposes, Mulder perked up when
    he heard that one of the herbs was used to help loosen up a shy bride in the
    marriage bed. 
    
    "Just the thing I need, Brother, for my bride to be," he lied to the monk
    easily, hoping this would appease Brother Walter and he would be given a sample
    to take with him.
    
    "I will make the elixir just for you, my lord. It is a delicate procedure and
    may take some time preparing." Walter was very happy to see that the lord was
    not interested in the young brother unnaturally after all. They are close in
    age and just have made friends, thought the monk.
    
    "Very well," replied Mulder, then left shortly afterward, glad he may have the
    key to having the beautiful young monk. He would just have to wait for the
    elixir before seeking Alex in the other friary.
    
    The next few weeks as he waited on the elixir, he became more acquainted with
    the Lady Dana. She was a delightful change from the other flighty ladies he had
    met before. Her maturity and grace held him captivated. His mother was so
    thrilled to see her son take an interest in Lady Dana. She was certain her son
    would ask the lady for her hand before the end of the year was out. 
    
    Her beauty, charm and wit alone may have me decide to take a bride after all,
    the lord thought, realizing that maybe he was a bit rash on thoroughly dashing
    his mother's hopes of heirs to the Mulder estate. He knew his pursuit of the
    young monk was only his youthful lust wanting to be slaked. He would have to
    settle down eventually.
    
    When he returned to the abbey, he was thrilled that the elixir was ready for
    him. He thanked the monk then hurriedly took his leave. With the elixir, he
    could find his beloved Alex and take him. The young lord smiled to himself
    thinking the young monk would not run from him if he drank the elixir. 
    
    In no time, Lord Mulder had found a man who could lead him to the friary in
    Middlechurch. He would have the young monk meet him, then he would offer him
    some wine and then have him as he wanted. It was a four-hour drive to
    Middlechurch but Mulder kept himself preoccupied with thoughts of what he would
    do with the pliant young man. 
    
    He had sent a courier ahead to alert the church of his arrival. He was greeted
    at the front gates and allowed entrance. A monk greeted him and said, "My lord,
    you pay us a great honor by visiting our humble church. Please, allow me to
    show you where you may rest from your trip."
    
    Lord Mulder followed the friendly monk into the rectory and his eyes couldn't
    help looking about, hoping to catch sight of Brother Alexander. He was brought
    to a small drawing room where he was given refreshments and watered down ale. 
    
    After he rested, the monk asked him if he would like to be shown his ancestors'
    histories. 
    
    "Yes, but first, do you have a Brother Alexander staying here? Brother Walter
    of Westover Abbey told me he was residing here temporarily."
    
    "Oh, I am sorry, my lord. The young Brother Alexander left just before you
    arrived. He has returned to his own abbey. Father Dominicus was rather proud of
    his efforts to cleanse himself of sin and to pursue God's word in all things."
    
    Mulder sighed internally, knowing he could not just leave the abbey now. He
    stayed to be courteous and paid them richly for their upkeep of his family
    records. 
    
    It was a long, dull journey back and he was thoroughly exhausted when he
    returned to his estate. He would just have to rest up from his excursion and go
    seek the elusive young monk the next day or possibly later. The young lord felt
    confident that his seductive skills, along with his elixir and the knowledge of
    the unions between ordained clergy were rather powerful tools to beat at the
    monk's reserve. __ __*
    
    Brother Alexander smiled at the birds singing and worshipped God's infinite
    grace in giving such song to so small and frail a creature. He had gone
    directly to Brother Walter and apologized for his forward behavior and told the
    older man he had been weak. The time away in Middlechurch had shown him the
    error of his ways and he had been purged of the sin in his heart. 
    
    The older monk was glad to see that Brother Alexander had returned to the
    sweet, innocent and God-loving young man that he knew. He thanked the young man
    for his desire to make amends and said that he would be forgiven for his
    trespasses by the strength of God's love.
    
    Brother Alexander's smile pierced Brother Walter's heart and he knew the young
    man spoke truthfully of his redemption. __ __*
    
    Lord Mulder waited for just the right moment to visit the abbey and try his
    plan of seduction. He had given a youth a coin to spy on Brother Alexander and
    let him know when the young man walked away from the abbey and into the
    gardens. He timed his arrival for a moment when he knew the young monk would be
    out enjoying the summer air. He tied his horse to a tree then slowly walked up
    near the far edge of the woods just beyond the abbey's grounds.
    
    He stopped as he heard the young monk singing. He marveled at the heavenly
    sounds that voice produced as he sang his love of God and nature. It certainly
    didn't stop his resolve, so he moved forward, entranced by the beauty of the
    man before him. 
    
    Brother Alexander stopped his singing when he saw Lord Mulder approach him. He
    smiled and greeted Mulder. 
    
    "I am so glad you have returned to the abbey, Lord Mulder. I was afraid my evil
    had driven you away. Do not worry. I shall not tempt you as before. Friar
    Michael has shown that I must push away my temptation in favor of the love God
    has expressed in all He created. Is it not a beautiful day? God's love abounds
    in everything."
    
    Mulder was flustered by a redemptive Alex and he didn't know how to lure him
    into the woods and the cabin where they had first been 'evil.' 
    
    "Thank you, Brother Alexander. You have not driven me away, by any means. I am
    drawn to the beauty God has bestowed in Man as well as in the natural world. I
    do not think you were evil at all. I was drawn to the beauty God has given you."
    
    Brother Alexander flushed and thanked the lord haltingly. 
    
    The young lord thought of something quickly. "If you have no chores at the
    moment, Brother Alexander, it would be an honor if you would come with me. I
    have something I would like to share with you, if you would follow me."
    
    Lord Mulder waited until the brother acknowledged what he had said and that he
    would accompany him. He smiled then led him into the woods. He was glad that
    the brother thought it was his own sin that had tempted Mulder, rather than the
    lord's own devious plan that had led him astray. 
    
    The young monk was worried. He didn't know why Lord Mulder wanted to take him
    into the woods. He hoped that he wouldn't lead the young lord astray as he had
    before. He would just have to be strong and think of God's goodness.
    
    Mulder brought Alex to the cottage and pleaded for the monk to stay while he
    went in search of his mount. Alex did so, feeling a closer connection to God in
    and around the humble little cottage. He gazed into the flower covered beauty
    of the forest and felt such an affinity to the natural things growing, glad
    that Father Dominicus had told him to think of the beauty of God's creation
    whenever faced with temptation. Alex would go outside whenever he saw Brother
    Walter help old Brother Thomas in his chores. Brother Walter's robe would ride
    up and he could see the man's long legs as he picked up heavy baskets of linen
    for the old monk. Alex was getting a bit vexed with himself for thinking about
    Brother Walter when Lord Mulder returned carrying a small basket with him.
    
    Alex smiled and moved forward to help him with the basket. Lord Mulder wanted
    desperately to kiss those pretty lips smiling so sweetly at him. But he held
    back and decided that he would much rather not scare the young monk off before
    he had laid the groundwork for his seduction.
    
    Brother Alexander was very eager to enter the cottage, air it out and let the
    bright sunlight shine into its dark corners. He watched as Mulder set the
    basket down and laid out a small tray of cheese and bread with wine.
    
    "How delightful, Lord Mulder. You needn't have bothered with all this. Friar
    Michael has told me that the simple pleasure of friendship is all that should
    be expected between two people."
    
    Lord Mulder smiled at Brother Alexander. "It is a simple pleasure to share food
    with a friend, Brother Alexander."
    
    The monk smiled and they sat down. Brother Alexander insisted on sharing a
    prayer before breaking their fast.
    
    As they ate and drank the wine that Mulder had infused with the elixir Brother
    Walter had given him, he told Brother Alexander of his adventure to
    Middlechurch.
    
    "I am humbly sorry you missed me, Lord Mulder. If I had known, I would have
    awaited your presence." Brother Alexander began to notice that the wine was
    headier than he thought at first. He was flushed and getting warmer by the
    moment. 
    
    "That is very kind of you, Brother."
    
    Brother Alexander was flustered. He was not sure why he was getting such strong
    reactions to the wine, but he tried to keep up with the lord as best he could.
    His grip on his resolve to stay strong seemed to be crumbling as he stared at
    the soft curve of the young lord's lip that he remembered vividly caressing his
    own not too long ago. He nearly moaned aloud and took a sip of the wine to hide
    it.
    
    "Brother Alexander, you are not well. Come sit on the bed."
    
    Lord Mulder rose and helped the monk to the bed, following him docilely.
    
    "You are rather flushed, Brother Alex. Please, let me loosen your robe." 
    
    Before the monk could reprove the action, the young lord's hands were on him
    and pulling open the ties that held his robe secure. One of the hands strayed
    and touched his skin. 
    
    "You are quite warm, Alex. Maybe you should lie down."
    
    The brother nodded and lay down on the bed as the young lord followed suit. 
    
    Mulder slowly opened the monk's robe completely, running his hand down the
    smooth skin of the other man. He was very thrilled to finally get a chance to
    do what he wanted to the monk's body he couldn't the first time. 
    
    Alex was worried. He knew this was wrong but he had no will to stop the young
    lord. Part of him was dizzy as if he were ill but part of him wanted the feel
    of those strong long fingered hands on him. His face burned with shame as he
    closed his eyes and imagined those hands were Walter's.
    
    Just then he felt a mouth cover his and he pressed his own to those soft lips.
    He kept his eyes closed, dreaming it was the older monk's mouth caressing his
    own. A tongue lapped lightly against his lips and he opened up his mouth and
    moaned as the tongue entered and lapped at his own.
    
    The sensations were heavenly and he couldn't deny it anymore. Alex loved what
    the young lord was doing to him and he wanted to do the same to the other man.
    He frantically sought the fastenings of the shirt the man wore. Mulder stopped
    what he was doing and pulled off his top then he bent down over the supine body
    and kissed him once more. 
    
    The stimulation of skin against skin made Alex writhe. It was the most
    exquisite feeling he had ever had. Part of him grew ashamed at thinking and
    feeling that, knowing Father Dominicus would be sorely vexed if he learned that
    thoughts of God did not keep Alex from wanting to feel the other man against
    his body.
    
    Mulder loved every taste and touch of the monk under him. This was far better
    than he had ever imagined. Alex's lips were sweeter than wine but made him just
    as dizzy. He had never felt such sensations overwhelm him with anyone he'd been
    with before. When his cock pressed tightly against his breeches rubbing
    insistently against the thigh of the other man, he moaned as he nibbled on the
    kissed pink lips. 
    
    He looked down, fascinated, as Alex's manhood rose while his hands caressed
    down Alex's side. The man was beautiful everywhere. He smiled then looked back
    at the dazed look on the beloved face and kissed Alex once more. 
    
    "You want me?" he asked thickly. 
    
    Alex nodded, not sure what he wanted except for the other man to continue what
    he had been doing. 
    
    Mulder ran a hand up the length of the hardened manhood and Alex shivered as
    his eyes rolled back in his head. 
    
    "Oh," he gasped. The feeling was far better than his own hand touching himself
    inappropriately late at night when he dreamed of Walter. Though all he had
    dreamt of Walter was the older monk holding him in his arms and kissing him, it
    had been enough to stir his manhood.
    
    "So beautiful, Alex," whispered Mulder. 
    
    Alex felt shame creep up and he tried to hide his face. Mulder grasped his face
    and kissed him roughly, hoping to obliterate the monk's feelings of doubt.
    
    "We shouldn't," began Alex, tears springing to his eyes. He didn't think he
    could ever say no to the young lord who he realized was beautiful. Mulder's
    passionate eyes were many colors changing and Alex's breath hitched, seeing
    God's bounty in them. He wanted to cry knowing that Father Dominicus wouldn't
    be happy to see he saw beauty in his fellow man, but Alex did and he knew he
    couldn't stop noticing.
    
    Mulder opened his breeches and pressed his own straining manhood against
    Alex's. The monk whimpered as sensual pleasure so sharp laced up his spine then
    back down to his manhood, making it throb against the other man's.
    
    Alex's eyes widened when he saw liquid fall from the end of Mulder's cock. "You
    are leaking."
    
    Mulder smiled and kissed those concerned lips with his own softly. "Do not
    worry yourself. All is well."
    
    Mulder took their penises in his hand and began to rub the fluid around both of
    their hardened flesh, making Alex shake with passion as the other man slid his
    hand up and down the columns of flesh. His let his head fall back and exposed
    his neck to the lord who bent and kissed and nibbled the white beckoning flesh,
    the lord's hand still moving over their cocks.
    
    Mulder moved away from that tempting bit of flesh to survey his handiwork and
    watched, fascinated as the pink flesh of one of Alex's nipple tightened into a
    small pebble. He ran his tongue over it experimentally, causing a gasp and a
    whimper to leave the throat of the monk.
    
    He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted the beautiful monk to have
    his pleasure first, so he held back and watched the lovely man as the desire
    took over him.
    
    The lord watched as the monk's face grew redder and redder and sweat dripped
    down their bodies, slicking their flesh and making the slide smoother. 
    
    Alex groaned loudly, too lost in the sensation to think clearly, and threw his
    head back to gasp. His hips thrust forward and he came, nearly causing Mulder
    to lose his grip of the slippery cock as it pulsed out its orgasm. He had never
    seen anything as beautiful as the monk's young body clench in pleasure. He
    moaned and slumped forward as his pleasure overcame him and released himself
    all over them both. He kissed the exhausted body a few times before drifting
    into a hazy sleep. __ __*
    
    Walter was getting worried. Brother Alex was rarely late for evening repast. He
    knew something wasn't right. He went in search of the young man, hoping to find
    him just caught up in exploring the woods. He sincerely wished the boy wouldn't
    go off in the woods like that. Anything could happen to him. 
    
    He looked about then decided to go to the cottage. He now almost regretted ever
    showing the cottage to the wide-eyed boy of twelve. The boy had too many
    romantic notions in his head that needed to be cleared.
    
    He noticed movement as he came closer to the cottage and was surprised to see a
    disheveled Lord Mulder leaving the cottage quickly while straightening his
    clothing. 
    
    "Lord Mulder?" he began, but the young lord brushed past him quickly and rushed
    off into the wood. 
    
    Walter was curious and moved toward the cottage, wondering what the young lord
    was doing in the woods surrounding the abbey.
    
    When he opened the door and saw Alex lying naked on the small bed, he gasped,
    thinking at first the lord had harmed the boy. But as he moved closer, he
    realized what had really occurred. 
    
    The smell hit him first, being familiar with such an odor before. The passion
    marks and the reddened flesh were the next things he noticed. And finally, the
    half-congealed spend nearly plastered over the whole front of the boy's body.
    He bit his lip as he felt arousal stir his belly. The boy, though clearly
    debauched, was the most beautiful, sensual thing he had ever seen and he knew
    he had to protect himself or he wouldn't know how he would react.
    
    "Alex?" he asked, almost shyly.
    
    The boy stirred and smiled, half asleep, his eyes still closed. "Brother
    Walter," he breathed.
    
    The older monk froze, the breathy sigh sent a shiver of lust straight to his
    cock and he knew he couldn't move or he would spend himself right then.
    
    Walter thought frantically that the boy was clearly a temptation sent by Satan,
    but when he saw that face and the sweet innocence shining even through his
    debauched state, he knew it wasn't Satan but God, testing his will. 
    
    He moved closer to make sure the boy was all right and he saw the spent cock
    lying against an alabaster thigh. He had to bite back a moan. He quickly rushed
    out to get a breath of fresh air and then decided to get a bucket and cloth to
    clean the boy up before taking him back to the abbey. 
    
    He grumbled, knowing it was the lord's dastardly deed that had caused this. It
    wasn't Alex's. He was young and impressionable. Clearly Lord Mulder had far
    more experience in the ways of the flesh and of the world. 
    
    He kept that anger in his mind as he returned to the cottage and slowly cleaned
    Alex, whose eyes opened wide at the first touch of the cool wet cloth and
    nearly burst into tears when he saw what Walter was doing.
    
    "Will they take me from the abbey, Brother Walter?" he asked pitifully.
    
    Walter shook his head. "We shall speak of this no more, Brother Alex."
    
    Alex whimpered, but decided he should listen to the older monk. He closed his
    eyes, relishing the feel of Walter's hand on his body, even though impersonally
    cleaning him, it felt wonderful.
    
    After Walter washed him up, he helped Alex dress then they left the cottage to
    return to the abbey in silence. __ __*
    
    It was too much. It had been three months and he still couldn't get the memory
    of Alex's beautiful debauched body lying on the bed of the cottage out of his
    mind. Every time he even looked over at the boy, his manhood was instantly
    hard. It was nearly impossible to be near the young monk. Walter was slowly
    going mad with desire. He knew it was a matter of his will, but this was the
    first time his will was not iron-clad.
    
    He would flagellate himself sometimes three times a day to purge himself of the
    memory of the boy but it was nearly impossible. __ __Alex was brooding, and he'd started shortly after that fateful day with Lord
    Mulder in the cottage. The young lord did not visit the abbey anymore. Alex
    felt desolate, as if he was being punished for his sin by being ignored. This
    partly comforted him, knowing he had sinned, but it also made him so sad that
    the lord did not wish to see him again.
    
    He was so busy with his own inner turmoil; he thoroughly failed to notice
    Walter's desperation. He practically forgot that Walter had saved him from
    being excommunicated from the church entirely.

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
